choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Across the Void
Across the Void, Book 1 is the first book of the Across the Void series. Summary You're the new captain of a luxury space liner, and it's your job to make sure your passengers cross the galaxy safely -- in the middle of a galactic civil war! This romantic space opera is like nothing you've experienced! Chapters Chapter 1: Sky Captain Can you navigate the stars, love, and a galactic civil war as the captain of a luxury spaceship? Or will your meddlesome siblings get in your way? Chapter 2: The Atlas A tour of your ship reveals its beauty, but even with its grand size your siblings can't seem to stop causing chaos... Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers When your passengers come to you with problems, can your siblings help you solve them? Chapter 4: Among the Crew A meeting with the rest of the crew proves that winning them over may be harder than you thought... Chapter 5: Distress Call An unmarked ship is calling for help! But who...or what will you discover inside? Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation The pilot is awake! But what secrets is she hiding? Chapter 7: An emergency landing allows you to uncover the secrets of a desert world Chapter 8: As Pax struggles to hide the stowaway, Eos learns a startling secret! Gallery Sneak Peeks AcrosstheVoidChapter3SneakPeek.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AcrosstheVoidandbigskycountry.png|Summary of Across the Void Chooseyourgenderinnewbooksjuly302018.jpg|Confirmation of Gender of Choice in Across The Void & Big Sky Country Big Sky Country-Across The Void.png|Sneak Peek at Across the Void's Book Cover AcrosstheVoidmoresneakpeekstocome.png|More sneak peeks to come! AcrosstheVoidannouncementviaInstagram.png|Instagram Announcement from PB regarding ATV AnnouncementofreleasedateforATVviaInstagram.png| More info on Across the Void via Instagram ReleasedsteofATVoninstagram.png|Announcement of Book Premiere via Instagram AcrosstheVoidwithpremieredate.png|Cover with Premiere Date Reveal Across The Void Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 ATV Sol First Officer Sneak Peek.jpg|Sol Character Bio TitaniaATVCharacterBio.jpg|Titania Character Bio MeridianATVCharacterBio.jpg|Meridian Character Bio Keplercharacterbio.jpg|Kepler Character Bio InstagramrevealofATVChapter1description.png|Reveal on Instagram Across The Void Book 1 Ch 1 Description.png|Chapter 1 Description Reveal ChaptertwodescriptionofATV.png|Chapter 2 Description Reveal Miscellaneous AcrosstheVoidInGameCover.png|In-Game Cover ATVsneakpeekintofirstchapter.png|Teaser of Chapter 1 ATVeveryonesanalien.jpg|Everyone's an Alien confirmation AtV Map.png|Map of Atlas Route GalaxyblasterATVdrink.png|Galaxy Blaster Drink DrinksavailableontheAtlas.png|Drink Options at the Atlas Bar Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 2 Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 3 Choices Stories You Play - Across The Void Teaser 4 Trivia * On July 30, 2018 a sneak peak of the book cover alongside Big Sky Country was revealed with a summary of the book as well. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024072892164624384 ** On this same day it was confirmed that you can play as Male or Female in this book. https://twitter.com/ImRealFrosty/status/1024073649148424193 * On August 1, 2018 the first sneak peek was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1024767135476674560 * On August 6, 2018 Pixelberry teased via instagram story that there be more sneaks peeks of Across the Void coming soon. * On August 7, 2018, it was confirmed that Across the Void will be released on August 20, 2018. ** It is the third book to be released on a Monday after The Junior, Book 1 and Desire & Decorum, Book 1.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1026934343699034116 * On August 9, 2018, a second sneak peek was released of what appears to be a futuristic city and at the bottom of the sneak peeks the words: Experience where the universe comes together. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1027675747425480704 * On August 10, 2018, a 46 sec book trailer was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1028027457587175424 * On August 12, 2018 a character bio for Sol, the First Officer to your Captain was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029129546530926592 * On August 14, 2018 a character bio for Titania, the pilot in Your Character's Spaceship was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029479504832385024 * On August 15, 2018 a character bio for Meridian, the medic was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1029826366634479616 ** The summaries for Chapters 1 & 2 were revealed on the same day, while also confirming it to be a series with Book 1 on the title. * On August 16, 2018 a character bio for Kepler, the security officer was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1030191573290508288 * On August 17, 2018 the final trailer was released, this one asking the player which side of the galactic civil war they'd be joining. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1030544449149915136 * On August 20, the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/8/20/across-the-void: ** In Across the Void, you get to play as the Main Character , as well as your siblings Eos Elara and Pax Elara. These three siblings are all part of an alien race called the Cyber , the most technologically advanced race in the galaxy, whose genetically designed bodies have been fused with biotechnology. ** Players will get to captain their own luxury transport ship, defend the galaxy as a keeper of the peace, and act as a spy in the civil war. ** Across the Void is a human-free universe! You can date aliens from all over our galaxy, from royalty with flowers growing through their hair to admirals with stars on their skin. ** There are over a dozen different alien races readers will encounter in Across the Void! Each has a different look, style, and comprehensive history of their planet and society. ** Along with playing as the main character and hs/her siblings (who each have their own set of love interests!), you'll get to choose which side of the galactic war you want to be part of. ** As the story continues, players will gain allegiance points for either side when making key decisions. ** When it comes to the music, the writers had a lot of themes they wanted to hit, such as the war, the sense of discovery, and moments of lighthearted fun. ** It was also revealed that this book is definitely inspired by the Mass Effect Trilogy, and other works such as Kyle XY, District 9 and some of Philip K. Dick's writings. * Many (though not all) characters in this story have astronomy-related names. For example, Sol is the Latin, Spanish, Portuguese, and Catalan name for the sun. * This is the third book that gives you the option to wear a hat. The other two are Home for the Holidays and Desire & Decorum, Book 1. References Category:Stories Category:Across the Void Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Gender of Choice Lead Category:Multiple Points of View